Weird Couples(Reboot)
by KBD99
Summary: Reboot of Weird Couples
1. Chapter 1

Brick POV:

Its been years since me and my brothers have been in Townsville. The last time we were here we were escaping the wrath of the PPG and we couldn't even walk the streets without being attacked. That was when we were 5, now we're 16 and walking the streets like we were normal people.

"This is it boys, its time for our new start as normal people.", I said once we got to our new crib.

"Its time to find some babes!",said Butch with excitement. He was always a party animal, and a beast of a person. Standing 6'2", weighing 220lbs, and having messy black hair with dark green eyes, he's quite an intimidating person. I was much smaller being 5'9" 180lbs but no where near him. I have longer red hair with blood red eyes, which scares most people.

"Butch, while you're looking for one night stands I'll be looking for a girlfriend.", said our younger brother Boomer. He was the pretty boy of our group with golden locks for hair, baby blue eyes, standing 5'6", and only weighing 135lbs.

"Well you two can get settled in, I'm heading to the skatepark.", I said as I took off. I was wearing my signature red cap (backwards), sunglasses, jeans, and a red tee shirt with a skull on it as I skated towards the skate park. When I got there I saw that it was deserted except for a single girl who had short black hair that curled at the ends she then turned and saw me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hey, my name's Buttercup, its nice to meet you. Not many people come here and your a new face.", she said after she ran up to meet me. She stuck out her hand which had a black fingerless glove on it. She was also wearing a lime green spaghetti string tank top which was skin tight to her body and dark cargo pants.

"Yeah I just moved down here and saw this place on the way in and decided to check it out.", I said nervously, as I shook her hand.

"So what's your name?", she asked me with a friendly smile on her face. Before I said anything I was thrown back by an explosion.

"Buttercup has got a new boyfriend? How cute!", said a voice I didn't recognize. When the smoke cleared it was like a punkish gothic version of Buttercup.

"Who is that?", I asked.

"That's Brute, she's an evil version of me made by MoJo. Basically she is Butch 2.0.", she said which irritated me a bit.

"So Buttercup before I kill him what's the name of your boyfriend?", she asked.

"He's not my boyfriend yet, you interrupted him before he could tell me, and you aren't killing anybody.", she said with venom in her voice.

"Try to stop me!", Brute screamed firing an energy blast at me, it hit dead on and sent me skidding back. My destroyed sun glasses fell to the ground and reveled my blood red eyes. My shirt was burt to shreds to reveal all the scars on my body from fighting Blossom and being tortured by Him. Buttercup stood in shock and gasped in horror.

"You just pissed me off, their is a reason why people shouldn't piss me off.", I started walking towards her, red aura started surrounding me and pieces of the earth started floating in the air and being destroyed.

"W'who are you?", Brute stammered out.

"That's Brick, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys and the most feared villain in Townsville history.", said Buttercup.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

My punch sent Brute flying back and she skidded through the pavement. I then sent an energy wave at her which engulfed her and dealt heavy damage. Her clothes were ripped up and I could see her black lace bra.

"Naughty girl, aren't we?", I said as I walked towards her feeling like my old self. She tried punching me in the face but I dodged and sent a punch of my own into her gut. She doubled over in pain and coughed up blood.

"Please... I give...", she said looking up pleadingly. I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up to my face.

"Are you scared? Do you fear the fact death is near? Good, leave while I still let you.", I said with a sneer. I then dropped her and kicked her away. She then got up and flew away in fear. I then turned around to see Buttercup behind me in a defensive fighting stance.

"What are you doing back here Brick?", she asked with venom in her voice. I walked towards her with my aura disappearing.

"Trying to start a new life, one that doesn't involve... that.", I said sincerely.

"You're lying, you have some sort of plan up your sleeve and I'm not buying it.", she said throwing a punch that I easily dodged.

"Give me a chance, I'll prove to you that I've changed.", I pleaded.

"How?", she asked actually thinking about it.

"I'll take you out to dinner, tonight.", I said.

"Fine pick me up at my house at 7, you better be there.", she said.

"Oh I will.", I said and then she flew off.

* * *

Buttercup POV:

I gathered every one in the living room when I got home and told them my story. Professor was skeptical, Blossom was defiant of Brick changing, and Bubbles believed it and was happy about it.

"Why would Brick and his brothers change?", asked Blossom who wasn't convinced.

"You can ask him when he gets here.", I said.

"What do you mean when he gets here?", asked the professor.

"I'm going out to dinner with him and he's picking me up in an hour and a half. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get ready.", I said. I then went up stairs and got into the shower. I then went into the bathroom and took off my shirt to reveal me lime green C-cup bra, then my pants to reveal matching lime green panties. I then took those off and showered. After I got out I put on a black bra and black panties, and debated what to wear. I decided to go with long lime green stockings with black horizontal stripes that came up to my upper leg, a black minnie skirt, a light green tank-top with a black jacket over it, and my green hear necklace.

"Bubbles, can you do my makeup please? And could you do my hair Blossom?", I asked my sisters agreed. At the end my hair was brushed so that it curled up at the end while covering one eye and I was wearing green eyeshadow, blush, and bright red lipstick.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

I was flying to pick up Buttercup when I was suddenly hit out of the air. I smashed into the pavement and I found my self in a crater with my cloths torn from the explosion. In the smoke I saw glowing red, blue and green eyes. They surrounded me and once the smoke cleared I saw Brute where the green eyes were. The other two looked like Blossom and Buttercup, her sisters no doubt.

"Brute, is this the punk who beat the shit outta you?", asked the one who looked like Bubbles. Brute was clearly annoyed by this but nodded her head yes.

"He's kinda cute, too bad we have to kill him.", said the one who looked like Blossom in a cold dark voice. The way she carried herself reminded me of... well me. I got into a fighting stance sensing the red one's power was close to my own.

"Ha! Look at this Berserk! He thinks he can take us all on!", laughed the blue one to the red one, known as Berserk.

"Brat he probably wouldn't survive all three of us but... he's only going to fight me.", Berserk said to the blue one, Brat.

"But-", she started but stopped once her sister glared at her.

"Now let's get this started... Brick.", she said as she released all her power which surpassed mine, which shocked me. She then charged at me and I had barely enough time to block a punch of hers. She threw punches and kicks rapidly at me and I was struggling to dodge them. A straight kick then caught me on the jaw and sent me flying up. Berserk appeared above me and punched me in face, sending me into a building. I then saw her diving at me, aiming to dropkick my head in which exposed her white lace panties because of her skirt. I dodged to the side and fired an energy beam point black at her face. It sent her flying back but she quickly stopped herself.

"You're everything your legend led you to be Brick.", she said with a smile on her face licking blood off her cheek.

"And what's that?", I asked getting my energy charged. **(a/n remember this)**

"My power is greater than yours but yet... you're skilled enough to make me look silly. But at this pace you must know you can't beat me.", she said arrogantly. It pissed me off but she was right, her strikes were powerful and couldn't take much more nor could I dish out enough.

"Berserk! Why don't you try taking me on?!", I turned and saw Blossom and her sisters. Blossom's power was stronger than Berserk's.

"NO! I don't need to be saved... especially by you! I can take this hussy any day of the week.", I screamed at her. She and her sisters looked confused and shocked. She then flew down to me.

"Are you sure you don't need help?", she asked sincerely.

"No I don't!", I screamed again getting madder.

"Why are you so mad?", she asked.

"Because me and my brothers may of changed but the fact you are still my rival hasn't! I will not be saved by you! I rather die before that happens!", I said with a prideful anger in my voice. Just then I was tackled through the building by Berserk. I tried punching her back to get her to let me go, but it didn't work.

"You should've taken Blossom up on that offer because you have no chance of beating me.", she said. She then let go and uppercutted me. She then followed up with a kick to the gut and I doubled over in pain. She then punched me flying straight into the ground. I crashed into the pavement creating a giant crater. I got up and she was standing on the edge of the crater laughing at me.

"How does it feel to be so close to death?", she asked me with a smirk on her face. I laughed at her and she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I wouldn't know.", I said as I released all the energy I was charging into one beam at her. It engulfed her and I could hear her scream of pain. I got out of the crater and saw her unconscious body, she was still breathing though.

"How the fuck did he beat Berserk?!", screamed Brat.

"He's a m-monster.", said Brute in fear.

"Come get your sister and leave.", I said in a threatening voice. They quickly complied and flew away as quickly as they could. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom POV:

"Can you save him Professor?", I asked worried with the status of Brick.

"His vitals are dropping, he exerted too much energy.", he responded working non stop trying to save his life. Buttercup was holding a crying Bubbles and trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't he let Blossom save him?", asked Bubbles through sobs. I knew why he didn't, he had too much pride. He let his ego cloud his judgement. Just then their was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. When I opened it I was shocked to find Butch and Boomer on the other side.

"Where's Brick?", said Butch in a deep aggressive voice. Boomer put a hand on Butch's shoulder and stepped in front of his bigger brother. He had a friendly smile on his face and he had a sense of innocence about him.

"Brick left to pick up Buttercup hours ago and we are worried about our brother. Do you know where he is by any chance?", he asked politely. I nodded my head and led them to the medical room where Brick was. They immediately ran to his side in worry for his well being.

"What happened to him?", Butch asked with rage in his voice.

"Berserk happened, she attacked him and he didn't stand a chance against her. So as a last ditch effort he charged all his energy and shot it at her. It beat her by he passed out soon after.", I said sadly.

"And you didn't help him?!", Butch screamed in rage walking towards me. Boomer stepped in front of his brother and stopped him.

"Do you really think Brick would let her help him?", Boomer asked his brother.

"But-", Butch started but knew Boomer was right and he went back to Brick's side.

"How is he?", Boomer turned and asked me.

"His vitals don't look good. He might be in trouble.", I said. I saw the sadness in his eyes, he then walked outside. I turned to Buttercup.

"Go, we'll be fine in here with Butch. Boomer needs company.", she said to me. I then rushed after Boomer and I found him leaning against the only tree in our backyard.

"Boomer...", I said softly as I approached him. He turned around and I saw the redness around his eyes. I then hugged him and I let him cry in my arms.

_Brick POV: (In his head)_

_"Brick, you know you can't beat me!", I heard Berserk's voice yell out in the darkness. And then Blossom appeared beside me carrying an unconscious Berserk._

_"Don't worry Brick, I saved you!" she said as I was de-aging back into a little kid. Then her sisters appeared next to her._

_"Look how cute his little defenseless face is.", said Bubbles._

_"I know! We have to protect him so he doesn't hurt his wittle self.", said Buttercup._

(Real World)

"I'M BRICK JOJO, LEADER OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED!", I screamed as I sat up. I turned to see the shocked faces of Buttercup, Bubbles, the Professor, and Butch.

"Bro, are you ok?", Butch asked we worriedly. I got up and pushed him out of my way.

"Of course I'm fine", I said with venom in my voice. After I took a step I collapsed to a knee and coughed up blood.

"Maybe you should stay in bed and rest a bit more bro.", said Butch as he helped me up. I tried pushing him away but I was too weak and just gave in. He led my back to the bed where I laid down to rest.

"Me and Boomer are going to head back to the apartment, we'll be back to visit tomorrow.", Butch said as he put a blanket over me.

"And we'll take care of you until you're strong enough to go home.", said Buttercup with a smile on her face. Then everything went black again and I returned to my nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick POV:

_"I'm stronger than you, and you know it...", Berserk's voice echoed in my mind._

_"Don't worry Brick, I'll protect you...", Blossom's voice said following Berserk's._

"Brick!", Buttercup screamed waking me up from my nightmares. She put a hand on my forehead to check my temperature, and from this angle I was astonished but the beauty of her face. I never noticed it before because we were always fighting.

"Why did you wake me up?", I asked with a grudge in my voice.

"Because you were having a nightmare and you almost hit me in the face three times. It's also time for your medication, now open up.", she said as she brought a spoon to my mouth. I drank the purple liquid that was in the spoon but almost threw it back up.

"What was that? Skunk juice?", I asked out of disgust.

"No dummy, it's a medication that helps restore both your body and energy to full capacity. It'll cut down your recovery time by a lot.", she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"So why didn't you accept Blossom's help?", Buttercup asked sitting on the edge of the bed as she started to play with my hair.

"Because I'm a warrior, I don't need help especially from her.", I said with rage.

"But why do you need to be like that? Berserk could of killed you if you hadn't done that idiotic move of releasing all your energy.", She said looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Because my pride is the only thing I had... Growing up under the rule of a demon, all I had was my pride as a warrior. My pride was the only thing that kept me going, and I refuse to let it go and look weak to my rival.", I said getting out of the bed with my energy and rage building.

"I am Brick Jojo, the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and I will not allow the humiliation I suffered stand!", I said starting to leave the puff house.

"Brick!", Buttercup said grabbing my arm. She looked in my eyes with pain and sorrow. I broke free of her grip and walked out.

Berserk POV:

"Man Berserk, that weakling really did a number on you.", said Brute laughing as I was finally able to walk again.

"Shut it, I toyed with him, giving him an opportunity to charge up a strong attack while my defense was down. It won't happen the next time.", I said angrily. The room started to fill with red smoke and I heard an evil laugh.

"You won't, not if we work together.", said a smooth soft voice. I turned around to see a tall woman with red skin and long flowing black hair behind me. She wore long high heel leather boots and skimpy black dress that fit tightly around her curvaceous body that I was kind of jealous of.

"Who are you?", I asked getting into a fighting stance.

"My name is Kaos, and I'm here to help. You see, ever since those Rowdy Ruff Boys killed my younger brother I've wanted revenge on them but without the means to do it.", she said covering her face pretending to cry.

"What does that have to do with me?", I asked.

"Glad you asked! I've got a deal for you! While I keep the boys distracted, you and you're sisters train and get stronger, and when the time comes well wipe them off the face of the planet!", she said uncovering her face, running towards me, and grabbing my hands in excitement.

"You're pretty weird, but if it means killing the Ruffs, we're in.", I said with a smile on my face.

"Yay! I'm so glad you girls decided to accept, now you should start training while I go distract the boys! Ta ta!", she said with excitement, kissing me on the lips before disappearing in a red cloud of smoke.

"Brute, Brat, head to the training and I'll meet you down there after I handle... personal business...", I said feeling the wetness of my panties.


End file.
